


singing to the stars

by miiniwa



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miiniwa/pseuds/miiniwa
Summary: Because for Hokuto, when it comes to Subaru, nothing has ever felt orchestrated — it had always been a mess of colorful improvs and ad libs, because anything involving the boy has somehow always left him at a loss, but he thinks that suits them just fine.





	singing to the stars

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! it's been ... a while since i last posted anything for this ship (pretty sure it's been over a year) but i still spent all that time thinking about them ;;; it was a journey but i'm just glad i could finally post something for these two again !!

Most of his days in the summer are spent, unsurprisingly, with Subaru.

 

 

With summer being a busy season for school idols, their practice sessions became more frequent. There had been that, and the fact that Subaru would constantly be staying behind for remedial lessons, with Hokuto staying behind to help the teachers however needed.

 

 

That being said, it had become excessively natural for Subaru to follow him home, or vice versa, with no questions asked, other than what they would do with their spare time.

 

 

That day in particular, as Hokuto is sitting at his dining table, in front of the fast food they had decided to buy for takeout, he quietly realizes just how often Subaru is here, while he’s watching the boy rummage very casually for plates.

 

 

“I’m  _ starving _ ,” Subaru exhales a long breath as he places the plates on the table and sits down across from him, already sifting through the paper bag for his burger and fries.

 

 

“I think after this, we should focus on eating healthier things,” Hokuto points out, observing the grease on the burger, and thinking that school idols probably shouldn’t be eating things like this too often.

 

 

“Hm...like salad?” Subaru questions simply, through a mouthful of food, and Hokuto sighs quietly.

 

 

“Sure,” he replies, deciding to just focus on enjoying their meal for the time being.

 

 

When they’re done, Subaru is tossing all the used napkins into the paper bag and crumpling it up, preparing to clean up the table.

 

 

“I’ll do the dishes,” Hokuto offers, standing up.

 

 

“Oh, seriously? Thanks, Hokke!” Subaru cheers, expression brightened.

 

 

Hokuto takes both of their plates to the sink, listening subconsciously to the sounds of Subaru tidying up the table, along with his soft, always in tune humming.

 

 

As he’s scrubbing along the porcelain plate, he takes note of the random chips and scratches along the side of it, which he knows could all be attributed to Subaru, during the first few visits when he had been too nervous and constantly dropping or bumping into things.

 

 

_ How long ago was that? _ Hokuto wonders, as he’s carefully putting the plate on the dish rack.

 

 

“Hokke! Do you want me to start up the bath?” Subaru calls out, while he’s putting the cleaning spray away.

 

 

“If you can,” Hokuto says over his shoulder, washing the second dish.

 

 

Again, the house only contains the sounds of their small tasks, along with the sound of Subaru’s humming, and when Hokuto actually pays full attention to it, he realizes that the boy had been humming Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.

 

 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thinks that he can get used to this.

 

 

…

 

 

…

 

 

…

 

 

Subaru doesn’t enjoy being left alone, and it’s something Hokuto eventually picks up on, when he notices that the boy has a tendency to invite people over whenever his mom would go on overnight trips.

 

 

He typically alternates between inviting a person from Trickstar, or sometimes even all of them, in which those nights would result in Hokuto and Mao dispelling pillow fights and trying to get the other two to sleep properly.

 

 

“Hokke, if you’re not doing anything today, do you wanna come and sleep over?” Subaru asks enthusiastically, the moment lunch break hits.

 

 

Hokuto neatly lifts the lid from his bento, with Subaru pulling up a chair while awaiting his answer.

 

 

“Is auntie going out somewhere again?” Hokuto asks, thinking that it’s been a while.

 

 

“Yup. She’s going out somewhere with an old friend from high school, so I’ll be bored,” Subaru replies, and Hokuto vaguely wonders if ‘bored’ is just the boy’s personal euphemism for ‘lonely.’

 

 

“I’ll pack my things after school and then head over,” Hokuto tells him, with Subaru’s smile already being overly bright, despite him having tried to anticipate it.

 

 

…

 

 

Just as planned, Hokuto shows up at Subaru’s house after having just packed his things.

 

 

Daikichi greets him enthusiastically at the door, and Hokuto rubs at the dog’s belly.

 

 

“Mom made a lot of food, so I’ll heat some up right now,” Subaru calls out from the kitchen, with Hokuto wondering if Subaru’s mother had known that the boy would invite someone over to stay for the night.

 

 

Throughout that night, Hokuto finds himself thinking more and more about how much time they’ve spent together, how many hours they must have accumulated, just being within one another’s presence.

 

 

Later on, when they’re comfortably situated at Subaru’s bed, with a musical playing on the television in front of them, Hokuto’s thoughts are still dwelling on it, moving in waves and ripples.

 

 

“I thought you said you wanted to spend the whole night watching movies,” Hokuto speaks up, slightly amused when he notices Subaru quietly dozing off.

 

 

The boy hastily props himself onto his elbows, rubbing profusely at his eyes.

 

 

“It’ll happen,” Subaru declares, despite his eyelids feeling undeniably heavy.

 

 

“Don’t force yourself. Today was pretty tiring anyway,” Hokuto points out, pulling the blanket over both of them.

 

 

“Sleep is for the weak,” the boy insists, to which Hokuto rolls his eyes.

 

 

“Can we at least lay down a bit more properly then?” He questions, head falling onto the pillow.

 

 

Subaru glances at him, cheeks slightly florid, because despite the vast amount of times they’ve slept over at each other’s house, in each other’s bed, nighttime is still something that makes him feel flustered and shy and nervous, and even though he knows the reason why, his mind stubbornly pretends not to.

 

 

Carefully, Subaru scoots over against his side, propped up enough so he can still see the television, and enough to be pressed comfortably along Hokuto’s shoulder.

 

 

Minutes later, Subaru is already dozing off once again, feeling too comfortable and warm in his spot.

 

 

“Thought you said sleep was for the weak,” Hokuto points out, shifting so that they’re facing one another.

 

 

“Yeah, well, maybe I’ll try again another time,” Subaru sighs, with a soft yawn, to which Hokuto ruffles at his hair, mostly amused.

 

 

Even when they’re drowsy looking, Subaru’s eyes still have a bright and twinkling vivid blue to them, and it reminds Hokuto of shining starlight.

 

 

_ He looks like the sky _ , Hokuto thinks to himself, a hand sweeping back Subaru’s orange locks, sunset colored, and soft against his skin.

 

 

“Hokke? What’re you doing?” Subaru asks, with a small laugh.

 

 

_ Loving you _ , is what very briefly passes through Hokuto’s mind, before he tucks away the thought for himself, knowing full well that if he had said it aloud, Subaru would either laugh profusely at him, or be too embarrassed to talk to him for the rest of the night.

 

 

Hokuto sighs, leaning forward to let his forehead rest against the boy’s shoulder.

 

 

“You’re a lot of work, honestly,” Hokuto tells him, shifting backward to see Subaru’s somewhat offended face.

 

 

“Thanks, Hokke,” Subaru replies sarcastically, before he glances off, a bit more thoughtfully.

 

 

“But, well...we’re still here, like this,” he adds in a mutter, hands just slightly gripping a little more at Hokuto’s shoulders.

 

 

“So, thanks, Hokke,” Subaru says again, much more softly this time, before he smiles warmly at him.

 

 

Hokuto sighs, thinking that, really, he should be the one thanking him instead, but he dismisses that, in favor of just staying there and holding onto him, because everything feels warm.

 

 

…

 

 

…

 

 

…

 

 

When they’re well into their third year, and done with university entrance exams, Hokuto and Subaru are strolling through the shopping district, mostly to gauge ideas on what to bring with them once they’re moved out.

 

 

They pass by a small booth, where Hokuto finds himself slowing his steps, distracted by the display of colorful small straps he sees at the front of it.

 

 

“Hokke? What’re you looking at?” Subaru asks, appearing at his shoulder.

 

 

“Hm...I was just thinking about what kind of straps we should buy for the apartment keys,” Hokuto says, eyes still focused on the array of colored straps in front of him.

 

 

“What color do you want?” Hokuto continues casually, glancing over at him, with the two of them suddenly looking similarly confused.

 

 

“Apartment? Keys? Um, wait, Hokke, what’re you” —

 

 

“Shoot,” Hokuto sighs, a hand tiredly coming up to his forehead, completely forgetting that he had been planning on making the whole thing a surprise.

 

 

He glances over at the boy, still looking understandably perplexed.

 

 

“...I signed a lease already,” Hokuto explains, turning back towards the colored straps.

 

 

“It’s just a small place, but it’ll be more than enough room for just the two of us. Well, three, if we’re counting Daikichi,” Hokuto tells him, picking up a blue and an orange strap.

 

 

“I just thought that since we’re going to the same university, it would make sense, and, well” —

 

 

“Are you crying?” Hokuto pauses, after he turns to see that Subaru’s eyes are unexpectedly filled with tears.

 

 

“You’re super embarrassing, Hokke,” Subaru complains, with a small hiccup, as Hokuto uses his sleeve to wipe the boy’s tears.

 

 

“Yeah, I know,” Hokuto sighs.

 

 

“Are these okay?” Hokuto continues, holding up the two blue and orange straps, still shameless.

 

 

“They’re great,” Subaru says, still crying, before hitting him on the shoulders a little, as retaliation for making him cry in public.

 

 

“Oh, wait, were you okay with moving in together?” Hokuto asks him quickly, looking unnecessarily serious, in Subaru’s eyes.

 

 

“Do you have to ask that now?” He hiccups again, swiping away at the last few tears.

 

 

“Ah, so this is why you kept asking me about that toaster earlier,” Subaru remarks, cheeks still flushed.

 

 

“Seriously, Hokke, you’re way too embarrassing,” he sighs.

 

 

“That wasn’t how I was planning it though,” Hokuto replies, slightly defensive, as they walk over towards the vendor to pay for the straps.

 

 

“But, well, anyway...the toaster seems good,” Subaru mutters, looking at him reluctantly.

 

 

Hokuto stares at him, suddenly feeling a little warm himself, and before he can say anything, the boy walks away quickly, in the direction of another booth, and he sighs.

 

 

_ We’ll be spending a lot more time together from now on _ , Hokuto thinks to himself, as he’s paying the vendor.

 

 

He’s reminded of the thoughts he had months ago, where he had been washing the dishes whilst listening to Subaru’s soft humming of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, where that small place had seemed like a tiny galaxy with just the two of them together, and he quietly pockets the straps he had just bought, hoping that no matter how many years pass, that feeling will always still be there.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write about hokuto thinking that it would be nice to live with subaru, and then having him actually make it happen ehe. honestly this wasn't much at all, but thank you to anyone who decided to give this a read! 
> 
> /feels slightly guilty because i made subaru cry again ;;;
> 
> my twitter: https://twitter.com/kuuroken


End file.
